Naturals
by WaywardSoulCreation
Summary: My name is Emerald Baxter. When I was twenty-two, my mother discovered the spell that made myself and my siblings essentially immortal. However, we didn't become vampires. We retained our magical abilities, the same powerful witches and warlocks that we were of our time. Mother and Father remained a power couple of sorts, mild drama over the years. Until we relocated from Norfo
1. Chapter 1

I stand, arms crossed over my chest, drumming my fingers lightly.

"Remind me again why we were dragged to this boring town?" Fletcher asks, voice dripping in contempt. "They want us to be close to those Salvatore boys, why?"

"It's not as if we've ever made ourselves targets," August adds and I shrug my shoulders.

"However, should they find out that we cannot be killed it might cause us to swiftly become targets," I remind them and peek out the window.

"Mother and Father would not have made us come here for no reason," I say as I let the curtain fall back in front of the window. I turn and face my brother, fingers still drumming. "I've got an odd feeling about this town." Fletcher rolls his eyes at me and then groans.

"You might be the most powerful of us, dear sister, but you are certainly the oddest as well." He remarks and lifts himself from the sofa.

"Perhaps that's why all of my prior engagements have fallen through," I remark in false thought and they both chuckle.

"Or it could have been because that Mikaelson boy took a liking to you." August points out and I roll my eyes.

"Niklaus Mikaelson hardly took a liking to me, he took a liking to what I could offer him. He didn't love me, he loved my power." I remark sourly.

"Wouldn't it be odd if we encountered them here as well? This town used to be their old stomping grounds as well." Fletcher remarks with a devious smirk.

"I'd rather throw myself into a pond with stones tied to my ankles," I respond and peek out the window again. My stomach drops to my feet as I see an all too familiar family approach our door.

"You just had to go and summon them, didn't you Fletcher?" I ask.

"August you answer the door. It'd be better if they didn't see me." I say and step into the sitting room with Fletcher. Three sharp knocks sound on the door before August pulls it open.

"Hello Mikaelsons." He says and pushes the door open. "Wouldn't you like to come in?" He asks and throws me a devious glance.

"Burn in hell August," I remark before settling in a chair.

"I'll see you there Emerald," He responds as he leads the Mikaelsons into our sitting room.

"Long time no see," Fletcher says, still slouching.

"Sit up straight before I make you," I snap at him and he slowly slides into a proper sitting position.

"Yes Mother," He responds sarcastically.

"You and I both know I am far worse than our Mother," I snarl before turning my attention to the Mikaelsons. I lock eyes for a moment with Niklaus before springing up.

"Would anyone like a drink?" I ask pretending to be the perfect little hostess. I walk into the kitchen and grab one of our better bottles of wine and seven wine glasses. A few minutes later I walk back into the sitting room and set the tray on the table. I then retreat to the corner furthest away from Niklaus.

"So what brings you to Mystic Falls?" Elijah asks, scanning us. I stand, wine glass in hand and just shrug.

"Emerald, you're bleeding," August says with genuine concern in his voice. I touch my face and when I pull my hand away there's deep crimson blood on my hand.

Suddenly, it feels as if all air has been sucked from my lungs and I begin choking. My glass shatters on the ground as I grasp for my neck. Fletcher crosses the room to me first as blackness dances at the edges of my vision. I feel my knees give out as my vision becomes a narrow tunnel. I fall to the ground with a thud as the blackness closes in.

I suck in a large breath of air before I start violently coughing. I lurch forward as Fletcher pounds my back. Every cough causes dirt to pour out of my mouth until it finally stops. August looks at me panicked.

"Are you okay?" He asks quietly and I nod despite the fact that I am shaking. I scoop some dirt into my hand and then smell it.

"It smells like a grave," I remark before I stand and dust myself off. A flashing moment of concern crosses Niklaus' face.

"What just happened?" Kol asks looking between me and my brothers.

"Someone just tried to kill me," I remark before I go off to grab a broom. I look down at my once white shirt and groan.

"Can't I own anything white without it being destroyed?" I ask mostly to myself.

"Well, white is meant for virgins..." Fletcher responds sarcastically and I just stare at him blankly until his laughter dies in his throat.

"I do hate to cut this reunion short, but seeing as I have recently been cursed, I think my time would be better spent finding the person who did this to me. I'm sure Fletcher and August are more than happy to keep you company. " I say and step towards our basement. "Boys, if you need me you know where to find me. " I say and then climb the stairs into the basement. The voices above me are muffled as I settle onto the ground. Soon it feels as if I am floating and small flashes of a room come before me. The sound of something clattering to the floor jolts me from my state. My eyes fly open to find Niklaus standing at one of my shelves.

"You shouldn't be down here." I tell him as calmly as I can manage.

"I've missed you." He says ignoring my last comment.

"Have you now?" I respond sarcastically.

"Why is that so hard for you to believe?" He says sounding angry.

"Perhaps it's because of the _numerous _times you used me to further your own agenda?" I respond, "Or maybe it's because you abandoned me?" My voice starts to crack just a little.

"You shouldn't be down here," I say again with finality as he crosses the floor to me. He puts his hands on either side of my face and kisses me.

"I really have missed you." He says when he pulls away. I stare at him for a long moment.

"Prove it," I respond in a challenging tone before I push away from him and stalk up the stairs. I continue out the front door and into the rain, I hadn't realized had started. I can hear Niklaus' footsteps behind me.

"You don't get to do this Niklaus." I almost yell, "You don't get to act like a sorrowful puppy." I say, feeling the heat rise up my neck.

"You don't get to pretend as if you didn't hurt me. You broke me Niklaus!" I yell as the heat intensifies. I cover my face and let out a loud screech as the flames nip up against my legs. They crackle for about a full minute before disappearing.

"You don't get to do this to me," I remark and I hold my hands out in front of me palms up and close my eyes. When I reopen them, I am inside of my bedroom. I throw the door open when a new sensation washes over me. The world around me begins tilting and wobbling. I head towards the stairs and tumble down them.

"Jesus Christ, Emerald!" Fletcher says and I look up at his wobbling form before I start choking. I can feel something warm dribble down my chin.

"This is bad..." I can hear August say, but it's very muffled. My body feels very cold before the black washes over me yet again.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" I ask Damon as we watch Elena leave the Mystic Grille. It's been about twenty-four hours since my last death. He doesn't respond to me and I lean back in my chair with a sigh.

"Isn't she with your brother?" I follow up and then sign again. "You could do so much better Damon. Both of you could do so much better. However, the last time I had to deal with a young lady switching between brothers I just got rid of her. My brothers thanked me later." I remark and pick up my drink.

"You could always make her jealous and see what happens." I offer and he looks back at me.

"How would we do that?" He asks.

"Happy to see that you remember my presence. It's simple, make it appear as if you are happy with someone else and if she truly has feelings for you, she will come running back to you." I state and take a sip from my drink.

"I don't exactly know anyone who'd help me with that scheme, Emerald," He responds and I laugh.

"Would I offer up a scheme that I wouldn't be willing to participate in?" I counter and he stares at me for a moment.

"What about Klaus?" He asks and I roll my eyes.

"I don't live my life based upon what may or may not upset Niklaus Mikaelson. He has no hold over me anymore. He hasn't in quite a few years." I respond with a smirk.

I find myself over at the boarding house with Damon getting progressively drunker and drunker with him. He stares at me for a long moment before kissing me. For a second I tense before allowing myself to let go. We carry on like this until we hear the door open.

"Oh Elena, we didn't see you there," Damon says and I look behind me.

"Yes, we will get out of your way," I say and stand up. Before I can react Damon swings me over his shoulder and heads for the stairs. I can't help but let out a loud laugh as he drops me onto his bed.

I lay under the sheets, covered to my neck when there's a knock on the door.

"I know you're in there Damon." Stefan's voice says from beyond the door and I cover my face.

"What do you want Stefan?" He responds as he pulls on pants. I bite hard on my lip to keep from laughing out loud, knowing exactly who this is about. Damon pulls open the door and I roll my eyes.

"A gentleman as always, Damon." I remark as I pull the sheet tighter and I watch Stefan glance over Damon's shoulder at me and I wave.

"Elena said that, uh, the two of you were being loud." He says and looks away from me.

"She could have left," Damon responds. "It's not like we knew exactly how loud we were being." He responds and I shrug.

"Just the next time you have a _guest_ please try to keep it down," Stefan says before walking away and I burst into laughter. I spring up from the bed and get dressed.

"I guess that I must be going." I say and pull my dark hair into a ponytail. Damon walks down the stairs with me and follows me to the door. I pause for a moment, and then kiss his cheek before walking out the door.

I shove my hands into the pockets on my coat and walk down the sidewalk. After a few paces I start coughing again, hard. Something sharp rises up my throat. I stop on the sidewalk and pull the object from my mouth. I grimace as I look at the blood coated glass and my coughing becomes more violent. I collapse in a heap on the sidewalk and hear footsteps running towards me. Blood pours from my mouth with every hack.

"Jesus Emerald." Damon says as he gathers me in his arms. He carries me back to the boarding house as blood dribbles onto my shirt. He lays me on the couch and puts my head in his lap. I make a few choked gurgles as my heartbeat slows finally before going black.

My eyes fly open and this time I don't lurch forward. The anger washes over me and I sit up slowly. I look down at the dark stains on my shirt and almost scream.

"I cannot afford to keep purchasing new clothes." I mutter mostly to myself as Damon looks at me for a moment.

"So you're okay then?" He asks sounding concerned.

"I'm perfectly fine. My throat is a little sore from the glass but I'll continue to live." I respond quietly.

"I need to borrow a few things, Damon. I've had enough of this curse." I say and stand up.

"Whatever you need." He says and stands with me.

"I'll need a bowl and water. Preferably purified if you have it. You don't happen to have any quartz on you, do you?" I ask and he shakes his head no.

"Where did you put my bag?" I ask and he grabs it and hands it to me. I dig for a moment before I pull a small crystal from my bag.

"I might not be able to find the person doing this, but I should be able to put a stop to the deaths. They are getting rather boring." I mutter mostly to myself and head into the kitchen. Damon hands me the bowls and the water.

"Do you need me to go?" He asks and I shake my head.

"You're more than welcome to stay." I respond as I pull the small dagger from my bag. I fill the bowl with the water and drop the crystal into the water. I swirl the water three times with the tip of the dagger. I whisper the spell in the ancient language mother taught me before bringing the blade to my hand. I make one long cut along my palm and let the blood drip into the bowl. After a moment, the water begins to glow violently and then the light fades. At the bottom of the bowl lays the once clear crystal, now a deep blood red.

I pluck from the bottom of the bowl and hold it in my hand. Damon stares at me in shock for a moment as I fashion the crystal into a necklace.

"I would say it was a simple protection spell but I'd be lying. It's a little more complex when I use my blood in the spell." I remark as I put the necklace on.

"But it should stop the dying. Don't let me lose the necklace." I say warningly as Elena enters the kitchen. She glances as the blood on my shirt.

"Hello Elena." I say pleasantly and she stares at me for a moment.

"But once again I really ought to be going. My brothers will launch a search party soon enough." I say as I step from the kitchen.

"Damon you know where to find me." I say casually as I walk past.

When I get home, August takes one look at my bloodstained shirt and sighs.

"You need to stop wearing white." He says and I shrug before holding up the necklace.

"Shouldn't be an issue for a while now." I say as I pass by him.

"Niklaus came looking for you." Fletcher announces as he emerges from the kitchen glass in hand.

"Is that supposed to make me care? I think I made myself very clear about how I feel when it comes to Niklaus." I say and head for the stairs.

"I'm going to change." I announce to no one in particular and climb the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tell me again why you chose to throw a masquerade?" I ask as I place the mask over my face. It's simple in comparing o the feathered headpiece in my hair.

"No better way to celebrate our sister's birthday than under the guise of anonymity." Fletcher says as he puts on his own mask. He pokes the headpiece that I'm wearing and then chuckles.

"For someone so against it, you've appeared to not hold back." He says and I shrug.

"We rarely get to dress as we used to. It's nice." I respond I head for the stairs.

"The guests will be here soon." August reminds us.

"You mean the entire town." I respond with a smirk.

"You do like to show off August." I remark and he chuckles.

The doors to our ballroom are pulled open as the first guests enter. They look around in awe as my brothers and I stand on the stairs. I can't help but to smile in pride as people flood into the room. The guests also seemed to have embraced the theme of the evening.

At about half past six, August calls the room to attention.

"We'd like to thank you all for joining us to celebrate Emerald's birthday. As is traditional of the Victorian era, we'd like to begin the night with a waltz." August says in a booming voice and we move from the stairs.

"I haven't waltzed in nearly a hundred years." I hiss to August as I pass him. He laughs in response. I step to the level floor and stand looking out over the crowd for a moment. I feel a hand grab my arm and turn to a Mikaelson at my side. Thankfully it's not Niklaus.

"It's been a while, Kol." I say as we begin the waltz. "I do hope this isn't some elaborate scheme to get me into your brother's arms." I say jokingly.

"I can't just want to wish you a happy birthday?" Kol remarks and I roll my eyes.

"I suppose you could. That and I seem to forget that you've never cared about your brother's affairs anyways." I say as I'm spun out and into someone else's arm. I nearly groan audibly when I realize I've ended up with the very person I've been trying to avoid. I clamp my jaw shut and focus on dancing. Refusing to speak even a word to him.

"Happy birthday Emerald." He says and I just shoot him a glare as we dance. The tension is palpable between us as the music crescendos. After a few minutes of silence I am once again spun out and into a set of arms I truly do not recognize.

As the song draws to an end, the stranger bows over my hand and places a kiss on it before departing.

"How entirely bizarre." I say to myself as footsteps approach me.

"I tried to save you from Kol." Damon says from right behind me as I stare at the receding figure.

"Something isn't right." I whisper as the figure finally disappears.

"Emerald, your necklace is gone." Damon says, brushing a finger along my now bare skin. I flinch slightly and grab at my neck, panic rising in my throat.

"This truly isn't not good." I say as I rush across the room towards my brothers.

"We've been invaded." I almost shout, handing still clutching where my necklace was.

"What do you mean?" August asks staring at me as if I'm crazy.

"There was a man I danced with. He took the necklace that keeps me from dying. Something is off about him. I don't like how he made me feel." I whisper to them.

"How'd he make you feel?" Fletcher asks as he grab a glass from a passing tray.

"Cold like a corpse." I respond as I pull off the satin gloves I was wearing. On the back of my left hand is a pulsating bruise like mark. My brothers and I watch as the veins in my hand turn black before it goes up my arm. I look to them with panic in my eyes and shove the glove back on.

"You've made yourself quite the target." August says with worry evident in his voice.

"I haven't done anything to anyone August." I respond and rub my arm.

"You don't know who you've pissed off in passing." He reminds me and I roll my eyes.

"For now, we need to focus on our guest. And for the record a masquerade party was a horrendous idea." I say before I melt into the crowd. After a few minutes Damon finds me again and looks at me quizzically.

"Everything okay?" He asks and I shake my head no.

"Something bad is happening to me. Something that I can't explain. I need to get downstairs but everyone would notice if the guest of honor went missing." I say calmly.

"And it wouldn't be a quick process, would it?" He asks.

"No and I'd need someone with me to pull me back. Astral projection is a dangerous art. Especially when you don't know who it is you're looking for." I say softly and grab his hand.

"For now I have to play the happy birthday girl." I say and pull him into the middle of the dance floor. He grins down at me and I can sense two sets of eyes on us as we dance.

Suddenly flashes of visions overwhelm me. Flashes of a darkened wood and flashes of a decrepit house. An overwhelming feeling of anxiety clenching my throat closed. My body grinds to halt as I stand in the middle of the floor breathing heavily.

After a moment I turn on my heel and sprint from the house. I crash through the back door and into the woods, clambering over downed trees. My dress getting snagged on thorns and twigs. I trip and crash to the ground in a muffled thud, the wet earth squelching around me. The panic hasn't ceased yet and I watch as the blackened bruise from early crawls along my veins.

I let out a frightened scream and claw at the dress until my fingernails are broken and bloody.

I can feel myself being dragged eventually. But my body has shut down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Third person POV**

"She's been catatonic since she ran into the woods." August says as he looks at his younger sister.

"Look at her veins. They're black as night." Fletcher says as he looms closer. In the room with them is Damon Salvatore and the majority of the Mikaelson family.

Slowly August reaches out and touches his sister's skin. He finds it cold and clammy and then quietly a whisper begins to emerge from his sister.

"Light of day, dead by night." She whispers repeatedly and frenzied.

"Light of day, dead by night, she will become a grave sight." She adds and whispers quietly over and over again in a voice that isn't hers. Fletcher looks to his twin brother with confusion written over his face.

"Is it a riddle?" Damon asks and August shushes him.

"Be quiet for a moment." He says and the room becomes still except for the whispering from Emerald. Suddenly, she stops and her body tenses and contorts before she unleashed an ungodly scream. Her brothers step back in fear for the entire minute that she is screaming. Emerald collapses in a heap, unmoving.

"What the hell was that?" Fletcher asks now beyond concerned.

"I really wish that people would stop targeting our sister." August mutters.

"Take out the strongest peg and the rest will topple." Fletcher responds and then his face lights up.

"I know who is behind this one." He says and moves for the basement.

"Someone keep their eyes on Emerald." August says and follows his brother into the basement.

"Do you remember the witch Darcy that I was engaged to?" Fletcher asks.

"You begged me to marry her instead." August responds.

"She can't still be alive, can she?" August follows up.

"She might be old and decrepit now. But I think she's responsible for attempting to drive our sister insane. She always vowed that she would make me suffer." Fletcher says with a shaking voice.

"And your greatest fear is not being able to protect our baby sister." August says and Fletcher nods.

"At least for once we are on the same page." August responds.

After about an hour the brothers emerge from the basement.

"Anyone care to join us? We're going to go find the witch that torturing our sister." Fletcher offers.

"No takers? Well then, we need someone to sit with Emerald so she doesn't claw off her skin. Damon?" Fletcher asks and Damon nods in response.

"Good. If we aren't back within the hour send a search party." Fletcher says and sweeps from the room with August following close behind.

The duo head into the woods and find a small clearing.

"What happens after we summon her?" August asks.

"We force her to reverse her curse and then unleash Emerald on her." Fletcher states with a nonchalant shrug.

"And if she doesn't reverse it?"

"Simple, we kill her. The spell dies with the witch. But I'd much rather witness our sister showing her full wraith. Perhaps it'll finally get that Mikaelson boy to leave her alone." Fletcher responds.

The boys join their hands and begin reciting a summoning spell in the same ancient language Emerald used before. In a plume of thick black smoke, a wrinkled and weathered woman appears. Immediately panic rises in her eyes

"Darcy, it's been a while." Fletcher practically growls.

"And I do believe you've cursed my sister. So either we can kill you here and now or you can reverse the goddamned spell and we deal with you later." Fletcher offers.

"You do not scare me Fletcher Baxter. You're nothing but a little trickster and your brother a healer." Darcy responds and cackles darkly.

"Yes but our sister knows a spell to raise the dead." Fletcher counters. "So you can die now and still face the same fate. But she's probably do it repeatedly. Or you can reverse the petty little curse you've made and only have to be tortured once." Fletcher counters.

"Fine I'll reverse it. Only if you can guarantee my safety from your sister." She responds and fletcher shrugs.

"Deal."

After a full minute of silence, Darcy laughs triumphantly.

"Now let me go." She demands and Fletcher rolls his eyes.

"I can guarantee your safety but you never said for how long. And my sister is going to be furious. But I'm sure she'd give you a head start before she peels the skin from your body." Fletcher says as he begins dragging her back to the house.

—

**First Person POV **

When I finally return back to my sense I lean back in the chair and cross one leg over the other.

"Good to see my brothers are good for something." I mutter to myself.

"Shame to see the party end so quickly." I say to no one in particular. Suddenly, the back door clatters open and I see a furious Fletcher dragging a weathered old bag into our sitting room.

"Darcy, long time no see." I state coolly.

"Someone can hold a grudge, can't they?" I say as I stand from my chair.

"I'm sorry." She pleads and then starts screaming. I can't help but to grin as her screams become louder. Suddenly, I feel arms wrap around me.

"She's not worth it, Em." Damon says to me and pulls me out the front door.

"How is attempted murder considered not worth it?" I practically yell and then he crashes his lips to mine. He pulls me closer and presses against me and my anger melts away.

"Come back with me to the boarding house. You can stay there until your brothers figure out what to do with her." He says and pushes me around to the passenger side of his car. I climb in and fasten my seat belt, and look back towards my home. I can see the front curtains shift back to close and nearly groan. And then I realize that I don't care who sees me with Damon. My brothers will respect me and anyone else doesn't get an opinion.

When Damon finally enters the car, I lean across the seats and kiss him before he even has the engine started. When we break away he gives me this lopsided smirk before starting the car and pulling away.

We barely make it across the the threshold into the boarding house before we're pawing at each other. Once again, I find myself being thrown onto Damon Salvatore's bed, and for once I am not worried about anyone else.


	5. Chapter 5

I pull on one of Damon's signature black shirts as the sound of someone pounding on the door of the boarding house wafts up to us.

"I got it." I say as I slide out of his bedroom and down the stairs. I swing open the door and find Niklaus on the stoop looking furious.

"Is there something you needed?" I ask innocently as I stare at him.

"I'm gonna get in the shower." Damon says as he walks up and kisses the side of my head.

"Niklaus, is there something that you needed?" I repeat myself and he glares at Damon's retreating figure.

"Considering the fact that you'll sleep with anyone, perhaps it's better that we didn't get married." He responds with venom in his voice. I stand in the doorway in shock before slamming it hard in his face. Before I can stop it, the tears spill down my cheeks and I retreat up the stairs. I choke back the sobs as much as I can, passing Elena on the stairs.

"Are you okay?" She asks and I move past her into Damon's room. I gather my clothes and pull them on with tear clouded vision.

After a moment, I just sit on the floor and sob quietly to myself. Above me the lightbulb shatters and I don't even flinch as the glass rains down on me.

Before Damon gets out of the shower, the cries are barely audible. I've made it to the entrance of the boarding house, trying to confirm if Niklaus is lingering outside to be even more viscous towards me. Finally, I decide to just run for it. I made the mistake of letting Damon drive me so now I truly have to run.

I step outside and it's almost nightfall. I stuff my hands into my pockets and walk slowly down the sidewalk.

_I pull on the opera gloves, almost giddy with excitement. Niklaus agreed to an engagement party, as if I really had to twist his arm. He's just as excited about this as I am, he just refuses to show it. _

_There's a soft knock on my door before August pokes his head in. _

_"Are you almost ready, Emerald? Everyone is waiting." He says and I nod. _

_"Just another moment August. You only get to announce your engagement the love of your life once." I say calmly. "And I'd rather have things as close to perfection as possible." _

_"I understand but you cannot keep our guests waiting." He reminds me and I smooth my dress one more time. _

_"I think I am ready now." I say and turn to m brother. He leads me to the stairs and I can't help but to grin when I see Niklaus. I slip my hand into the crook of his elbow and let out a nervous sigh. _

_"It's not that scary." Fletcher says and I roll my eyes. _

_"Yes but you also never went through with your wedding." I point and look to Niklaus. _

_"You do plan on going through with this wedding?" I ask almost jokingly. _

_"Nothing in the world would stop me from marrying you." He responds and I smile wider. _

_"And nothing would stop me, either." I promise. _

I step inside of my house, silent tears streaming down my face now. I don't even look towards Fletcher when he asks me something. And barely register the puddle of blood on our floor.

"Why is there a puddle of blood on our hardwood floors?" I ask flatly and look at Fletcher.

"Niklaus tore out Darcy's heart." He responds and I sigh heavily.

"Even now I'm cleaning up his mess." I mutter as I walk into the kitchen. I pull out the paper towels and the bleach cleaner.

"So help me god if our floor is bloodstained, I will rip out the floorboard and plunge it through his heart myself." I say as I begin scrubbing.

"This is the most you've spoken about him since we came to this town. What changed?" Fletcher asked.

"He showed up at the boarding house and basically called me a whore. And then told me he's glad we didn't get married." I say with anger evident in the force I'm using behind scrubbing.

"That definitely didn't help him win any points in his favor." Fletcher remarks and I roll my eyes.

"He has a tendency to lash out when he's truly feeling hurt." I say defensively. "He hasn't ever been one to be able to openly express his emotions."

"He just about calls you a whore and you still defend him. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you still love him." He responds and I scrub harder.

"You still love him after what he did?"

"There's been a part of me that's always wanted to believe that it was some misunderstanding. But mother always raised me to know my worth. That's why I walked away. I didn't want to accept an explanation and then turn out to be wrong." I tell him as I finally get the blood up. And unsurprisingly there's a stain.

"It looks like I'm paying the Mikaelsons a visit." I say and stand up.

"You aren't going to drive a floorboard into his heart, are you?"

"Absolutely not. I need to confront him about staining our floor and about how he just treated me." I say as I grab the keys to my car.

I pull to a stop in front of the Mikaelson house and steel myself for this. I walk slowly to the door and knock loudly. After a minute Elijah pulls open the door looking confused.

"I'd like to talk to Niklaus if he's available?" I ask calmly as Elijah let's me in. He looks concerned for a moment.

I stand in the entrance for a long while until I hear a set of footsteps approach me. Niklaus looks at me for a long silent moment.

"You stained my floor when you ripped out the wretched bitch's heart. Do you understand how much time it's going to take me to fix that?" I say and he just stares at me for even longer.

"Also you don't get to judge who I sleep with and throw our broken engagement in my face. You had a hand in it too, sir. If you hadn't spent so much goddamned time pursuing Katherine for whatever reason you had, we wouldn't be here like this." I state and cross my arms in anger.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asks sounding angry.

"What is that supposed to mean? You spent so much time with your stupid little schemes that eventually I grew tired. I grew tired of waiting for you to finally be ready to marry me. For you to be ready to finally stop vying for power and realize that someone saw you as enough. But that never happened, did it?" I say almost in tears again. The room goes silent around us until he crosses the room to me. Before I can react, I feel his lips on mine and I don't feel like pushing him away.

Suddenly, my phone pings from my back pocket so I break away from him. He lingers close as I check my message. An urgent one from August came through. Without a word I turn and walk from the house, almost panicking.


	6. Chapter 6

"What is the emergency?" I ask when I enter the house. I see both of my brothers sitting on the same couch.

"Have you forgiven him?" August asks and I roll my eyes.

"You texted me that there was an emergency just to see if I had forgiven Niklaus?" I ask incredulously.

"Yes, Fletcher would like to form a murder party for what he said. But we agreed to hold off if you had forgiven him." August supplies.

"I think I have but you did interrupt me before we were able to discuss it." I respond and sit across from them.

"Have you died lately?" Fletcher asks and I shake my head no.

"I'm almost getting worried. Something about this doesn't feel right." I tell them quietly and lean back.

"It couldn't possibly be because Finn Mikaelson is approaching our door, could it?" August says as he springs from the couch.

"Why on earth is Finn Mikaelson even anywhere near our house?" Fletcher asks and follows August.

"Wasn't he supposed to be daggered?" I offer as I put my feet on the coffee table.

After a few very long minutes of slightly muffled conversation, my brothers re-enter the room.

"We've been invited to a party." Fletcher says dramatically.

"Oh it's been a few years since we attended a party hosted by the Mikaelsons." I remark.

"Is it black tie?" I ask and August nods.

"That's unfortunate. I really hate waltzing and they start every formal event with a waltz." I mutter as I stand.

"I have to buy a dress. I don't think I own any modern black tie dresses." I say and look to my brothers.

"Is it safe to assume that neither of you would like to join me?" I say as I grab my coat again.

"Unsupervised formal wear shopping. You'll show up with something either entirely flattering or entirely outrageous." Fletcher says with a gleam in his eyes.

"If they're throwing a party it must mean their mother is home. We all know she's terrified of me. Might as well look the part." I remark as I head out to my car for the second time today.

The red two piece dress that I chose makes quite the statement. For a lady raised when we covered almost every inch of skin we could, it's rather scandalous that so much of my skin is out in the open. The fit of the dress is close to my body but not tight. Still able to breathe and move.

"Is this dress to intimidate Esther or to catch Nicklaus's attention?" Fletcher asks.

"The old bitch probably isn't expecting someone to show up dressed as I am. She doesn't scare me." I respond with a dismissive wave of my hand.

"It's good to see that you're finally coming back to yourself. I thought you'd lost your spark forever." Fletcher says genuinely.

"Sometimes I just need to remember who it was that I am fighting for. And this time it very well might be myself." I respond

"Esther always has a way of being sneaky when trying to confront her problems. She doesn't face anything head on, she's probably the one trying to kill me. She knows that I am far more powerful than she could ever hope to be."

"I wouldn't become too cocky, it could be your downfall." August reminds me and I nod.

"If I fall, I fall. At least it will have meant something." I say and August looks at me appraisingly.

"You're not coming into your old self. You've become someone knew before our very eyes." He says proudly.

"Let's only hope that the person I'm becoming is a good one." I remark as we step into the night air. It almost causes me to shiver as we approach the Mikaelson house. I can't help but to roll my eyes when I notice the horse drawn carriage.

"And you thought you pulled out all of the stops, Fletcher." I say and nod in the direction of the horses. He rolls his eyes as well.

"Yes well the Mikaelsons have always been flashier than us Baxters." He says and I nod myself. When we enter, I find Damon and Elena looking rather comfortable together. It pains me to see that our scheme worked. He does deserve so much better than the likes of Elena Gilbert. Instead of instigating a fight between the two I turn my attention to the entire town milling about. The cacophony of multiple conversation nearly drives me insane until silence falls across the entire room.

"We'd like to thank everyone for coming." Elijah's voice rings out and I turn my attention towards the grand staircase that the family has gathered on. I scan them, not listening to Elijah and my eyes finally fall upon Esther. In an instant her demeanor changes from confidence to fear. I watch as Niklaus glance back at his mother and follows her gaze to me. It clicks almost instantly that his mother fears me and I just grin at Esther.

I get swept into the main ballroom with the rest of the crowd. For a second, I considering hiding to avoid the waltz. But before I can I feel a hand on my back. Without having to look I know it's Niklaus.

"I didn't realize my mother was capable of feeling fear." He says as we begin to dance.

"It's because the balance is no longer tipped in her favor. I don't think she anticipated seeing me here." I remark quietly.

"I've forgotten how truly terrifying you can be." Niklaus responds and I shrug.

"I only become terrifying when people I care about are in danger." I state as we continue dancing. "You and I both know that she's up to something. I'd be willing to wager quite a bit that she's the one who's been trying to kill me." I state and glance around the room.

The song slows to a stop and I scan the room for my brothers and my stomach nearly drops when I notice that they're both gone.


	7. Chapter 7

"So help me god, Niklaus, if your mother has so much as laid a finger on either of them, I will rip her heart out with with my bare hands." I snarl as I move across the room and towards the stairs. I practically launch myself up them and down the hall in search of Esther.

I slam open a doo and find her sitting in a chair, pretending to be regal.

"Where are my brothers?" I ask as calmly as I can manage.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She says, for once only playing dumb.

"DO NOT TEST MY PATIENCE ESTHER." I roar at her and the room gets hotter.

"You and I know that I am a better witch that you could have ever hoped to be. Tell. Me. Where. My. Brothers. Are." I demand and shrugs.

"It seems that we both have things we want. I want my children dead and you want to keep your brothers and yourself alive." She says and I roll my eyes.

"If you think I'm about to help you murder your children you are mistaken. You can try to kill me all that you want. It will not work. You are a scared, weak woman and you will not succeed." I tell her and sweep from the room. I fly down the stairs again and almost make out the door before Niklaus stops me.

"Did you find them?" He asks.

"Your mother has them and is threatening to kill you and your siblings, as well as me and mine." I say, anger still bubbling in my chest.

"Your mother has forgotten just what kind of enemy that I can be. Do not let your guard down around her Niklaus." I say and put my hand on his arm.

"She should not have threatened my brothers. Some of us still know the value of family." I say and exit the manor.

When I get home, I launch into my basement and shut all of the lights off trying to contact one of my brothers.

In a few minutes I can see a hazy vision of my brothers. Both looking rather beat up and terrible.

"What has she done to the two of you?" I ask and I see August lift his head weakly.

"Trying to torture the secret of our immortality out of us." He responds sounding hoarse.

"Jesus she's as dumb as she is old. We don't know what our mother did." I respond still just as angry.

"Hang in there, she knows she can't kill you. I'll get you out of there soon." I say and feel myself fade out.

The door to the boarding house flies open and I stomp inside. I can see Damon and Stefan staring at me before I wave my hand and they both collapse, almost screaming. Elena looks at me with pure terror in her eyes.

"You can either come with me the easy way, or you can make this harder for myself. I know Esther has you in on her little plot." I state, managing to keep a level voice.

"I don't understand why you care so much about the Mikaelsons." She says sounding both scared and confused.

"She has my brothers as well. She does not get to decide the fate of my family as well." I say and step forward and place a hand on her forehead.

"Sleep." I whisper and she collapses to the ground.

"You two need to break the Bennet bloodline or Elena dies." I say to the boys as I pick up Elena.

"We haven't got much time so you had better be quick about it." I snarl to them as I walk Elena to my car. I place her in the back and dial Niklaus' number. After one ring he answers.

"Your mother involved the fucking Gilbert girl. But I have her now. If the Salvatores care about her as much as they seem to everything should fall into place." I say before he can get a word out.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this vengeful." He says and I nearly scream in rage.

"Your mother can try to manipulate the fate of your family all that she wants. She has no right to try and harm mine. I will burn her to ash Niklaus." I say beyond angry.

"Shall I keep Elena at mine or bring her to yours?" I say as I speed away from the boarding house.

"She will probably be the most secure at my house until the Salvatore boys sort out their task." I say.

"I did threaten to kill her and I think they took me seriously." I say and Niklaus groans.

"You understand that they're going to be upset then?" He says and I roll my eyes.

"Elena Gilbert is nothing special. There are a thousand girls just like her. They can be angry all they want. It's not their family that is at risk." I say as I pull to a stop in front of my house. I drag Elena inside and down to my basement and wait for one of the Salvatores to turn up.

It takes about three hours before they turn up.

"I changed Bonnie's mother." Damon announces.

"I suppose Elena gets to live to see another day. But I'm late for a meeting." I say and walk past them

I arrive at the Mikaelson house and sweep across the threshold. When I find the other Mikaelsons they all look up at me.

"I think we might be a step ahead of your mother." I say and cross my arms.

"What do you mean?" Elijah asks.

"Your mother went to the only witches left in town that isn't yours truly. The Bennetts. Break the bloodline, you break the spell she's trying to cast. I don't know which one it might've been. But if she couldn't succeed on her own then it was a big one." I say and cross my arms.

"_Outside." _I hear Fletcher's voice in my head and I snap my head towards the window. Out on the back lawn I see Esther with the spineless worm Finn, and my brothers in tow.

"Oh good." I say darkly as the other look out the window too.

"Just who is been wanting to see."


	8. Chapter 8

I stop about ten paces in front of Esther and she smirks at me. I manage to stare at her blankly until she begins speaking.

"How does it feel to not have the upper hand?" She asks and I shrug.

"I wouldn't know." I say and with a flick of my wrist Finn's heart sits in the palm of my left hand. Esther starts cackling thinking that I just helped her plan reach the end. Finn's heart beats two more times before going still and Esther finally notices the rest of her children still standing.

"You really shouldn't under estimate someone far more clever than you think you are." I say as Finn's heart goes up in flames in my palm. For the second time in as many days, Esther looks purely terrified.

"Release my brothers you wretched bitch." I snarl as the heart gets reduce to nothing more than ash.

"Holy shit." I can hear Kol mutter from behind me as I brush the ash from my palm. Esther releases whatever bind she has on my brothers and they move to safety.

"I-I'm sorry." She pleads and I step forward.

"There is no more time for groveling. No more time for apologies." I say as I cut off her breathing. She starts immediately clawing at her throat as I move closer.

"You are nothing but a fearful little worm. Afraid of no longer holding all of the power." I say as I put a hand on her neck.

"It's a shame that someone let you become so deluded. You could have done some pretty spectacular things under the right cause. Instead you became a dusty old bitch." I say as her skin begins to wrinkle.

"And I think you've used up enough of my time." I say as the wrinkles become crevices and her skin begins to actually crack. After about five minutes Esther is nothing but a husk and I feel very woozy. I drop Esther and her body falls apart upon impact.

I stumble back a few steps, world spinning around me before I collapse myself. I try to stand again but find that I'm too weak to even lift my head let alone speak. After a moment I see the head of August appear in my view.

"Are you okay?" He asks sounding worried.

"No." I manage to croak our, barely above a whisper. Before August can react I see Fletcher appear and he scoops me into his arms.

"What happened?" Rebekah asks as Fletcher moves towards the Mikaelson house.

"Whatever she did to Esther took too much out of her." Fletcher says in a very panicked voice.

"This is very bad. Even the smallest of curses could kill her right now. And actually kill her this time." He says as we cross back into the house.

"We can't take her home." August says panicked. "If mother were here she'd know what to do."

"The best we can do is put up protection wards." Fletcher says.

"You can stay here with her." Elijah offers.

"We wouldn't let anything happen while you figure out how to help her." He says.

"Can you protect her from magic?" Fletcher asks almost accusatory.

"It's fine." I say hoarsely. "I trust them. Put up the wards and try to reach out to mother." I say in between deep breaths.

"We'd need to get started now. This is a rather large house." Fletcher says and looks around for somewhere to lay me.

"If you had support could you walk?" August says.

"I can try." I respond and Fletcher sets me on my feet. I stand for a moment shakily and then reach out to Niklaus for support. He takes my shaking hand and pulls me to him.

"Go put up the wards." I say and look to my brothers with a feeble smile.

"Is not going to be that easy to get rid of me." I say and Fletcher gives me one more concerned glance.

"Have we forgiven Klaus?" He asks and I nod.

"Yes. Now the wards." I say and can feel Niklaus' arms tighten around me.

Suddenly my eyes begin feeling very heavy as the last of the energy is drained from my body.

"Klaus she's going to pass out." Rebekah says as my world suddenly goes black.

When I come to, I'm flat on my back. I can tell I'm in a bed but have no energy to lift my head.

"Happy to see you're living." Rebekah says.

"Your brothers went to find your mother. Apparently your parents are closer than they thought." She says and I just let out a long groan.

"I feel like death." I announce and she laughs.

"From the way that your brothers spoke, your mother should have all the answers."

"She also likes to mother anyone in sight. Be prepared. She can me smothering." I say calmly.

"And my father is something else. He's the quieter half, gentle and encouraging. Mother pushes but only because she wanted us to be our best." I say and pause for a minute. I sit up and physically feel normal, but magically I feel powerless.

"I don't like this feeling." I say mostly to myself as I look at my hands.

"Weak?" Rebekah asks and I nod.

"It's unusual for me." I say calmly.

"You gave Klaus quite the scare." She responds and I shrug.

"It's not as if I could have given a warning." I respond and get out of the bed.

"He's seemed happier. Well happier for Klaus." She says and I look at her quizzically.

"Just because I have forgiven him, it doesn't mean we will fall back into our old pattern. We still have work to do." I say and Rebekah looks at me for a moment.

"Well at least the two of you are trying." She says and walk from the room. Before I can really react I hear a flood of footsteps approaching and my mother appears in the door way. She makes a beeline for me and places her hands on either side of my face.

"What did you do Emerald?" She asks and I shrug.

"What I had to." I respond. "Esther Mikaelson threatened my family and the man that I might still love."

"I understand my darling, but you've entirely weakened yourself." She says and tsks at me.

"Your father is in an absolute panic. You're brothers are keeping him outside. I needed to make sure that you were beyond the physical aspects." She says and I nod.

"I suppose you can't leave this house either. The wards might be the only thing protecting you." She says and I nod. Over her should I see my father's head appear in the doorway. I watch as his worries seem to melt away and he walks into the room.

"You can't do things like that Emerald." He says as he crushes me in a hug.

"People should stop threatening my family." I say though my voice is muffled in his hug.

"You can't be responsible for protecting everyone you love. You'll spread yourself too thin, chickadee." He says using my nickname for me.

"We should be okay for at least a while longer." I say as my dad releases me and holds me at arms length away.

"Now, where is Niklaus? I understand that you've forgiven him but I still need to see where his heart lies." He says and I can't help but to roll my eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

My father sweeps from the room and I glance at my mother before following him. We enter the Mikaelsons living room and find everyone sitting and chatting.

"Good news, Emerald is going to survive." Mother says and I barely refrain from rolling my eyes. I walk over and perch myself on the arm of Fletcher's chair as Niklaus makes eye contact with my father.

"I just wanted to say thank you for harboring my daughter until she is well again." My father says and Fletcher elbows me and nearly knocks me from the chair.

"Fletcher!" I shout as I regain my balance and he just grins and then fully pushes me over.

"You are an ass Fletcher." I announce from the floor and Mother gasps dramatically.

"Ladies don't speak like that, Emerald." She says.

"Good thing I'm far from a lady." I say as I cross my legs. I watch as my mother starts puttering about, tidying the room. I make eye contact with August knowing exactly what is coming next. The most aggressive mothering that will ever be seen.

"Niklaus, can I speak to you in private?" My father asks and I drop my head into my hands as they leave the room.

"This is already a disaster." I say from behind my hands.

"Emerald sit up straight." Mother says and out of muscle memory I adjust my posture and Kol laughs.

"Boys, I need you to gather some things for a spell that will aid your sister's recovery." Mother announces and Fletcher groans.

"B..." He begins to say and Mother cuts him off.

"I didn't ask. I am telling you to get these things. I don't think I need to remind you of the fact that your sister could die in the state she's in right now." She says and they both stand. She hands them a list and they leave after a moment.

"How long did she sleep for?" My mother asks the room.

"Three days." Elijah says and my mother sighs and looks down at me.

"You really did a number on yourself, Emerald. It had better been worth it." She tells me.

"Mother, she had August and Fletcher. And she was going to kill her own children. Even you wouldn't have let her go through with that." I say and cross my arms.

"Sometimes I regret the fact that you are far too similar to me." She tells me and I laugh.

Suddenly, and very much against my will, my entire body tenses. I get snapped into a hazy vision.

In front of me, Elena and Damon hold down a figure that I can't quite make out. They talk in muffled voices before plunging something into the figures chest. Panic and then grief hit me hard before I snap back to reality. Mother looks down at me concerned.

"Sorry." I mutter softly before standing and walking from the room. After a moment I find Niklaus and my father.

"I need to talk to Niklaus." I say to my father and he glances at me before leaving the room. I cross my arms and look at Niklaus, trying to not let my panic get the better of me.

"You and your siblings should probably be wary of Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore." I say and Niklaus looks at me quizzically.

"I had a premonition if the two of them murdering someone. I couldn't see the figure but I have a gut feeling it was one of you." I say almost choking up.

"And there's nothing I can do to stop it right now except tell you to be wary of Elena Gilbert." I say and bite hard on my lip, I've never been one to cry. Before Niklaus has the opportunity to say anything, August erupts into the room.

"Mother is ready to perform the spell." He says and I nod and follow him from the room.

I find myself in front of a bathtub.

"Your going to have to get into it. It's not as if I haven't bathed you before." Mother says dismissively as I strip and enter the icy water. Without a warning Mother puts her hand on my head and shoved me under the water. I thrash for a moment in shock but then the water starts to heat. Slowly it becomes almost unbearably hot and my fatigue begins to melt away. She holds me under for just another minute before releasing me. I come to the surface calmly and stare at my mother quizzically.

"Now don't ever be that stupid again Emerald. I understand you care about these people but they are not worth dying over." She says and I nod.

"Your father and I have to leave again. You're still relatively weak, do not do anything to over exert yourself." She warns and leaves the room. I step from the bathtub and dry myself. Finally beginning to feel normal again. I dress and step from the bathroom hair still dripping. I pause for a moment before floating down the stairs and towards the front door.

I throw it open and let the fresh night air wash over my skin. I hadn't realized how much I had missed nature. I step from the house and meander around back. Before I know it, I find myself on my back staring up at the stars. I'm barefoot with hair still soaking wet. In other circumstances this would be concerning. But I allow myself the few moments of peace that I get from staring up at the sky.

"What are you doing?" Kohl's voice says from above me.

"Looking at the only consistent thing in my life." I respond distantly as Kol sits on the grass next to me. We sit in silence for a long moment before he finally speaks again.

"I didn't realize how terrifying you could be." He says and I shrug.

"I don't like getting like that but sometimes it is necessary."

"Would you have still reacted that way if she hadn't taken your brothers?"

"Of course. She might've been your mother but she doesn't get to decide your fate. And anyways while I might not be with Niklaus you all are still my friends."

"I don't think I'd ever seen Klaus as panicked as when you passed out."

"It would take a lot more than draining my energy to kill me. I might not be at 100% right now but my strength is coming back to me. Hopefully I won't have to do anything like that ever again."

"Are you going to give Klaus another chance?" Kol asks out of nowhere and I look at him from the corner of my eye.

"Perhaps." I say and eye him for another moment.

"More than likely I will. And you can tell him that if you are so inclined. But it will be his last." I tell him as we fall into silence.


	10. Chapter 10

p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"1859/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"I stand, spine rigid, at the swirling ballroom before me. My big debut as Mother put it, the day when I finally enter into real society. The music stops and all bodies turn to face the stairs. I float slowly down behind my father as he begins to speak./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""We'd like to thank everyone for coming. It is not everyday that your youngest child, and only daughter, gets engaged." He says, booming pride in his voice. I plaster a false smile on my face as my fiancé Charles grips my arm. Mother said it'd be good for the family, cause us to appear normal. The last thing she wants is for anyone to become suspicious of us. I offer the same plastered smile to Charles as he guides me down the stairs. Once his back is to me, my face falls and I catch Fletcher's eye across the room. He gives me a sorrowful look as I refrain from rolling my eyes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Charles leads me into the middle of the ballroom and bends over my hand, placing a kiss on the back of it. I once again offer a fake smile and begin fanning myself. Charles looks at me almost concerned./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I need to get some fresh air. I'll only be a moment." I whisper to him before I sweep from the room. Outside, I only find myself alone for a moment./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I didn't know you were getting engaged." Niklaus' voice says from behind me and I sigh./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""He asked my father and my father said yes. It's not as if I had much choice in the matter. The Baxters need this apparently." I mutter and cross my arms over my chest./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""It would have been nice to have been warned." He remarks and I roll my eyes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""If I had had any other options I would have taken them. But some people are incredibly dense, no matter how long they've been alive." I remark and can feel him move closer. My body involuntarily tenses as I spin to face him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""If people were to catch me outside with another man at my own engagement party, it'd spell disaster." I say and push past him and back into the house. The fake smile reappears on my face as Charles approaches me. It's rather sad to think that he thinks he loves me. We'd spoken a handful of times, had a few chaperoned dates. I hadn't had any idea that he intended on asking my father for my hand in marriage. Frankly, it startled me, considering I was hoping that another gentleman would have beaten him to it./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Charles is a fine person, mundane and boring, but fine. I've always longed for adventure, for a spark, for passion. Charles is flat, but he's safe./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Niklaus Mikaelson is that spark m, that adventure. But he is wholeheartedly dangerous. A hybrid with quite the mean streak, but devoted to those he loves./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"I feel a hand on the small of my back and glance up to notice that August is guiding me somewhere./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""What did you say to Niklaus?" He hisses at me./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""That it'd be a scandal if I were caught alone with a man other than my fiancé or brothers?" I ask just as confused as August is angry./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""He asked to speak to mother and father privately." August whispers and my face falls./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""What could he want?" I say as Fletcher approaches./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Am I hearing things incorrectly or Niklaus asking for Emerald's hand at her own engagement party?" He asks and I place my hands on my temples./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""It'd be far to large of a problem to call off this wedding and then later announce another engagement." I say quietly./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""The mundanity that is humanity. Isn't all just so fickle?" Fletcher asks./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I long for the day when my sister can call off an engagement as she sees fit without having to worry about the social conflicts." He says and I roll my eyes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Father would never go for it."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""He would if Niklaus truly loves you." August responds./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Niklaus would be far less troublesome. Considering he won't age either." Fletcher remarks and leans against the wall. The three of us watch as our father approaches Charles and something is whispered. I sigh loudly knowing that I am next to be summoned./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""They're going with Niklaus." I say just loudly enough for my brothers to hear. Without waiting for someone to summon me, I cross the room and head towards my father's study. I stand outside quietly for a moment, truly not wanting to knock. Before I have the opportunity to, Mother pulls open the door and glances at me./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""You seem to have two suitors vying for the right to marry you." She says./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Yes, well allow me to remind you and father that while I might be twenty two years of age. I am still a human being being and not a piece of livestock that can be sold to the highest bidder." I say angrily. Mother gives me a death glare for a long moment./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Fine since you don't want to be cattle, you make the decision." She says and gestures for me to enter the room. I practically stomp into the room and I can see my father's face light up./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Emerald, it seems as if we have quite the predicament." He says and stare at him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Both Mr. Mikaelson and Mr. Laurent have asked for permission to marry you."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""And might I remind you that you gave me permission first." Charles reminds my father and I bite hard on my tongue to keep from snapping at him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Yes I remember, however we didn't anticipate a second suitor. And out of respect for the Mikaelson family, he deserves the same chance as you." My father says, barely masking his anger./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""But it seems as if your mother decided that you get to choose for yourself." He says and states at me for a long moment./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""She's a woman. She shouldn't be the one to make this decision." Charles states sounding incredibly angry./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""She is my daughter and I get to decide if she chooses or not. You do not have any claim to her Mr. Laurent." My father says, his anger seeping through. When he turns back to me he's only mildly composed./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"The room falls silent, save for Charles' angry breathing. Pressure weighs down on me and I stay silent for just a moment longer before turning to Niklaus./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Seeing as Niklaus is the one to have not acted as if he already owns me, it's clear what my decision should be." I say and my father beams at me with pride as I wiggle the engagement ring from Charles from my finger. His body tenses in anger as I drop the ring into his hand./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""You understand that this decision will ruin your family's reputation." He snarls and takes a step closer to me./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""You do not intimidate me. And my family will recover just fine without your help." I say calmly and my father steps between us./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Mr. Laurent, it's time for you to leave. We will excuse the other guests shortly." My father says with a tone of finality before Charles finally leaves the room./p 


	11. Chapter 11

**Present Day**

My fingers sit poised above the piano keys as I sit frozen in the memory. My hands find the keys as I begin to play something soft and happy at first. I play in silence for a few moments longer before a set of footsteps disrupt me. Involuntarily my body tenses as a hand rests on my shoulder.

"I see you still go by Emerald Baxter." An all too familiar voice says from behind me. The tension in my body rises as I continue to play to try and drown out my fear. Very few things scare me, but Charles Laurent is among them. Always quick to anger and unpredictable.

After a few more bars, I stand from the piano and sweep into the kitchen. I try reaching out for my brothers but find our connection dead. With only mild hesitation, I reach out for Niklaus but find he has his all too familiar walls up.

"I suppose Niklaus Mikaelson wasn't the better choice after all." Charles says as he stands on the other side of the island. I can see the anger in his eyes, as stealthily as I can manage I try to remove one of the wooden spoons from the drawer in front of me. All the while, trying to find a crack in Niklaus' walls.

Before I have time to get the drawer open, I feel a hand around my neck and my feet leave the floor. I claw at Charles hand and he tsks at me almost sadly.

"Emerald if you had only done what you were supposed to, we wouldn't be in this situation." He says as I struggle against him. I press my hand to the bare skin of his wrist and send a jolt down his arm. He drops me suddenly and I land somewhat upright.

"Son of a bitch." He snarls as I tear from the kitchen and down to the basement. I slam the door and barricade it behind me before tearing down the steps. Once inside my circle, I try reaching out to Niklaus again.

"God dammit Niklaus, why do you have to be so guarded." I mutter mostly to myself as I scramble for the components to break down those walls.

"Out of fear, connect me with the one I hold dear." I repeat the sentence several times, trying to block out the banging from above me. As the wooden door begins to splinter, I finally make contact with Niklaus.

"Charles is here. He is probably going to kill me. Just know if you never find me again, I still love you." I say before the connection fizzles out and the flurry of footsteps fall down the stairs.

In a few seconds, Charles stands before me seething.

"Niklaus Mikaelson isn't going to swoop in and save you. It's not as if he even wants you anymore." Charles says as I take a few steps back.

"You know nothing of what Niklaus feels towards me." I respond in a barely stable voice.

"For someone so strong, you seem terrified of me." He says with a demonic smirk.

"It's not you I'm afraid of." I lie as I circle towards the stairs. Without really thinking, I try and tear up the basement stairs. Hoping that if I make it out of the house, Niklaus would be on his way to help me. But those hopes are dashed when I feel fingers wrap around my hair and yank me backwards.

"It's not going to be that easy for you to escape me this time. I had to bargain for the power to destroy you." He snarls.

"You let yourself become the weakest form of vampire?" I say with a choked laugh as he pulls my hair harder.

"Couldn't handle your emotions so you switched them off." I say trying to bide my time.

"How many people did you kill until you worked up the nerve to come after me?" I say as he tosses me forward. I stumble and fall to my knees with my back turned towards him.

"Not many. But I don't intend to kill you. It'd be too light for you Emerald." He says as he once again wraps his hands into my hair. But this time I can feel him pinning it up. Suddenly, I feel more complacent, more willing.

"Stand." Charles barks at me, and I can feel myself do it. He chuckles darkly to himself.

"Finally, you've become the woman you always should have." He says as he pulls me by the arm and out of the back door.

**Third Person Point Of View**

Fletcher watches Niklaus Mikaelson as his body tenses like he's being invaded. Without an explanation, Niklaus' face goes dark.

"What is it?" Elijah asks reading his brother's look. Fletcher looks between the pair confused.

"Is it Emerald?" Fletcher asks, jumping to his first conclusion.

"The man your father tried to marry her off to has kidnapped her." Niklaus practically snarls.

"Charles Laurent should be dead." Fletcher says and it finally dawns on him.

"I'll get August." Fletcher says and practically runs from the room.

"What man?" Elijah asks.

"Charles Laurent was the person that Emerald's father originally intended for her to marry. I also offered myself to her father. Emerald got angry in being left out of the decision. Her father let her choose and she chose me. Charles Laurent never quite got over that fact." Niklaus supplies as the Baxter boys re enter the room.

"He also had himself turned so that he could stalk our sister and potentially kill her." Fletcher says angrily.

"He wouldn't kill her. He's spent well over a hundred years building to this point. He has something worse in store for her." August supplies and everyone looks at him.

"Always the silver lining with you." Fletcher responds sarcastically.

"I'm being realistic. She might not die but he will do something to her, that in her mind would be worse than dying." August says.

"Which in her mind, having to marry him would be horrendous." Fletcher says and then his eyes go wide.

"We need to be checking chapels. That is the very first thing he'd do to her since she never married you Niklaus." Fletcher says as he pulls out his phone.

"You don't honestly think he'd force her into marriage?" Elijah asks and August looks at him.

"Judging by the anger he presented when their engagement was broken of, it's probably the first thing he'd do. Exert his power over her." August says.

"There are three different chapels near here. We probably shouldn't go alone. August you go with Elijah, if Elijah is willing to help us rescue our sister." Fletcher says and Elijah nods once.

"I'll go with Klaus, but we need a party for the third chapel." Fletcher says as Kol and Rebekah enter the room.

"Kol, I've heard your particularly fond of baseball?" Fletcher asks with a mildly sadistic grin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Third Person Point of View **

Fletcher Baxter finds himself pulling his car to a stop in front of a church he distinctly remembers. He almost shudders but forces himself to push foward. He can hear Niklaus following close behind as he places both hands on the heavy oak door of the chapel.

"This is it, I can feel it." Fletcher mutters as the sound of two ther cars pulling up comes from behind.

"The other two were empty." August announces quietly to his twin. "And Kol brought his bat like you asked." He says and Fletcher nods quietly.

"Do you recognize this church?" Fletcher asks his brother in a quiet tone.

"This is the one that our parents helped to build, where our sister was supposed to get married." August says and then groans loudly.

"Can't people be clever for once? Why does it always have to be some dramatic meaningful place." August mutters and then looks over his shoulder to the Mikaelsons. Kol stands with a grin on his face and a bat on his shoulder.

"We don't know what he's done to her in there. But do not be merciful to him, lord knows he probably wasn't merciful to her." August says and Kol nods once, while Niklaus hides behind a thin mask of indifference. Fletcher pushes the doors to the chapel opens slowly so that they do not creak.

The only light comes from the almost thousands of candles lit around the chapel. Its quiet, save for the creaking of the old building in the wind. Across the chapel from the rescue group, a figure comes into view and Fletcher tenses. Charles Laurent comes into view and stops dead in his tracks. But he looks entirely unphased before letting out an almost psychotic laugh. Slowly, from behind him, a familiar figure comes into view. In a flowing white dress, reminiscent of the era in which she grew up, stands Emerald Baxter. Her eyes look glazed over and she stands quiet.

August looks around the room as if he's calculating something.

"Do you think she wants to go with you?" Charles asks with a mildly infuriating smirk on his face.

"The man who was supposed to be her savior, to let her be 'free' let her down. If he had loved her, he would have wed her the first chance that he got." Charles accuses and Niklaus takes a threatening step forward before Fletcher stops him.

"You seem to think that you know my sister. She was disgusted by you and by the fact that our father ever dared to allow you to marry her. You're a spineless worm so I suggest that you step away from my sister while you still have the ability to walk." Fletcher snarls looking angrier than he's ever been. From behind him, Kol holds out his bat and Fletcher takes it without hesitation. He crosses the floor of the chapel and in one swift movement the aluminum bat connects with the side of Charles' head. Charles stumbles after the first blow but comes back grinning.

In the commotion, Rebekah Mikaelson crosses the room to Emerald and pulls her to the side.

"Are you okay?" She asks sounding worried and her worry multiplies when Emerald doesn't respond. The glazed look in her eyes intesifying.

"Elijah!" Rebekah calls, trying to mask the worry as the others handle Mr. Laurent.

"What is it?" Elijah asks and then he takes a closer look at Emerald.

"There's something wrong with her." Rebekah whispers urgently.

"Are you okay?" Elijah asks and Emerald's eyes dart to his and she nods almost imperceptably. Then her eyes focus over his shoulder at the commotion going on behind him. Much like before, her nose begins to blled, dribbling down her chin in a matter of seconds and staining the stark white of the wedding dress she was forced into. She blinks a few times slowly before her knees give out and she begins to collapse.

**First Person Point of View**

I watch as Charles walks out in front of me and I find myself following slowly behind him. My heart skips when I see my brothers and Niklaus standing across the room from me. I want so desperately to scream at all of them, to show any sort of emotion. But I find myself trapped within my own head. A sensation that I wouldn't reccommend nor condemn anyone to. I listen as Charles accusses Niklaus of never having loved me. I can see as his demeanor changes from thinly masked anger to every muscle in his body being tensed in anger. But before he even has the chance to react I watch as my brother Fletcher crosses the room much faster than I had anticipated.

There was a small flash of silver and I watch as Charles stumbles and then I find myself being pulled away.

"Are you okay?" I can hear Rebekah asks me, but my mouth won't let me form any sort of words. I hear her call for Elijah and he comes to us looking concerned. But then he asks me the same question and I feel my neck untense long enough for me to nod once. My eyes focus over his shoulder at the site of Niklaus holding Charles' heart in his hand. I try to scream that somethings wrong, words catching in my throat and spinning around and around in my head. I can't even make the smallest whimper as my head explodes into pain. I can feel the warm sensation of blood dribbling down my chin before my vision begins to flicker in and out. My knees relax as my vision finally darkens and I can feel my body dropping towards the floor.

When I come to, I recognize that I'm in the Mikaelson house once again, but this time settled onto the couch. Kol's head pops into my view and then back out.

"She's awake." He says nonchalantly and I feel myself getting pulled upwards.

"Emerald." Fletcher says sounding concerned, but once again the words die in my throat. He shares a very concerned look with my brother.

"Do you think he had her cursed? Maybe so that she only has the right to speak if she gets married?" Fletcher asks August.

"It sounds like something he'd have done. But he should have known he'd have been stopped. And I'm not about to force my sister to get married as a test." August says and glances around the room.

"Anyways, I don't think we'd be able to convince Klaus to do it unless it was guarenteed to work. And then we'd have to face Emerald if it did." He responds.

_Damn right they would have to deal with me, _I think to myself.

"It's the only option that we have. They can have it annulled if they want to." Fletcher says and pulls me up and along with him. We come to a halt in front of Niklaus and his family.

"Klaus, we need you to marry our sister." Fletcher announces.


	13. Chapter 13

The silence in the air is almost palpable as we stand there looking at each other.

"Is that really the only option?" Rebekah asks, always the voice of reason. Fletcher shrugs and I watch as Rebekah rolls her eyes.

"It's our best option." Fletcher says and Rebekah rolls her eyes again.

"What if it's something as simple as taking those ridiculous pins out of her hair?" Rebekah asks and something clicks with Niklaus. He walks to me, closer than he's been in a few years and pulls the pins from my hair. It tumbles around my shoulders and in an instant, I can feel my control return back to me. I spin to Fletcher, anger flaring up inside of my chest.

"Your solution was that I needed to get married?" I ask and he flinches.

"Charles Laurent was not the brightest person, it was the simplest solution I could come up with." He says and I stare at him for a long moment hoping that it finally clicks with him.

"Why the hell would he want me to return to myself after marriage if he inteded to marry me?!" I practically screech and I turn to August.

"And you went with it!" I say and then Niklaus butts in.

"You act as if marrying me would be the end of the world." He says and I shush him.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." I say and wave him off.

"What I'm focusing on is the fact that between the two of my brothers they still don't have a whole brain." I say and I can hear Kol make a choking noise.

"I was panicking." Fletcher attempts to defend himself and I find myself rolling my eyes.

"And to think the two of you are older than me." I mutter and sweep past everyone and to the doorway.

"Can I trust one of you to burn the hairpins, or is fire too advanced for you?" I ask sarcastically annd August flicks up his middle finger. I stop dead in my tracks.

"You did NOT just use that vulgar sign on me." I say in a deadly serious tone.

"While we might be living the twenty-first century, our mother raised us better than that August." I say and cross my arms, actually somewhat hurt.

"I'm sorry." He says sounding genuine and I scoff at him.

"It seems that you've forgotten that at the end of the day I am still a lady. You can use your vulgarity all that you want with Fletcher and the Mikaelson boys, but I thought you'd have enough respect for me as your sister to refrain from it." I say and Fletcher chuckles.

"You're hardly a lady." He responds and I gasps.

"Says the one who has bedded more people than the population of this town. I'll have you know that I'm still mostly pure." I say and Fletcher attempts to backpeddle.

"I assumed..." He says glancing between me and Niklaus.

"You shouldn't assume things when you do not have all of the information. Especially with a mother like ours. But thank you for showing me that you think of me as little more than a prostitute." I say and actually leave the room.

I barely make to the doors before a hand is grabbing my upper arm. I spin to find Niklaus inches from me.

"We really shouldn't be seen alone together or my brothers might soon assume that I'm with child." I respond bitterly.

"That's not what I stopped you for. I was hoping that you'd be willing to start over. To give us another chance." He says and my heart begins pounding. I never truly stopped loving Niklaus, even all of these years later. Even when I hadn't seen him in years, he still manages to get my heart racing. I stare at him for a long moment.

"Niklaus, I was willing to give us another chance the moment I first saw you in this tiny little town." I respond calmly.

"But we cannot fall into our old ways, it's what was our downfall." I say and place a hand on his cheek.

"Do you think you could do that? Not fall into old and familiar patterns?" I asks quietly as he moves closer to me. After a second, I feel his lips on mine and happiness blooming in my chest.

But in the back of my mind, I can't seem to shake this nagging feeling that something is going to happen to one of them. I can't pinpoint who it is, but the anxiety is beginning to eat me alive.

I was sitting in the living room of my house, cup of tea on the table in front of me, a book in my lap when August bursts through the door. He doesn't look me in the eyes for a moment before looking up at my almost excitedly.

"What is it?" I ask, now beyond curious.

"Our familiars came home." He says and I spring from my seat and dart out the door after him. In our front yard is a rather large black horse butted up against Fletcher. Slithering through the grace, and around August's legs is a deep green snake. Joy bubbles up inside of me, and is quickly squashed.

"Something big and bad is coming." I whisper to myself as Arden, the red fox that became my familiar, trots up to me.

"What am I missing?" I ask him as he sniffs my hand. He looks up at me with sorrow filled eyes as the ball in my stomach tightens.

"I should tell Niklaus about my premonition." I say and Arden nods his small head. I pad down the front porch steps and walk in the direction of the Mikaelson house.

I stand on their stoop and knock rapidly. Niklaus swings open the door, a look of confusion on his face.

"I need you." I say and he lets me in. In a few minutes, we find privacy in the form of his room and I begin pacing.

"What's wrong Emerald?"

"Someone is going to try to kill either you or one of your siblings." I say still pacing and now chewing on my nails.

"I don't have anymore information than that, and I hate it. I don't know who it is so I don't know who I need to be watching. I don't know why they're trying to kill one of you. I just don't know." I say, choking up. Niklaus stops me and pulls me to him and wraps his arms around me.

"Nothing is going to happen. You aren't responsible for protecting the whole world." He tells me and I look at him with tears in my eyes.

"I am when my whole world begins and ends with a few people."


	14. Chapter 14

The rhytmic tapping of rain on the roof almost lulls me back to sleep as I stare at the ceiling. I let out a small sigh as I swing up into a sitting position. For the last several nights, sleep has been escaping me, the worry has begun to truly eat away at me. It makes me unable to sleep, I haven't eaten a true meal in a few days. I can feel my brothers' eyes on me every time I enter a room. I look haggard and tired, more so in the bag under my eyes than anywhere else. I refuse to even see Niklaus in this state, not that I am ashamed of my appearance but he worries. I have things to do, I need to figure this out or it will drive me insane.

I tiptoe down the stairs and stand in the quiet darkness of our living room. The cold from the floorboards seeps up my calves and into my torso. It's oddly peaceful when the world is sleeping. Or when the majority of the world I know is meant to be sleeping.

Part of me wants nothing more than to phone Niklaus, to talk this out with him. But I don't know anymore than the fact that one of his family members is in trouble. It's infuriating not knowing, I almost always know. If I hadn't been so stupid and so controlled by my emotions with Esther, I might know now who it is I need to be watching. But of course, I let my emotions hold dominion over me.

My hand rests on the door knob as I consider for another long minute if I should call Niklaus. Part of me doesn't want to call him, I don't want to disturb him at this ungodly hour. But I am rather lonely...

I pull my phone from my back pocket and dial his number and wait for a few moments as it rings. I groan as it sends me to voicemail and hit end. Hopefully if he isn't busy, he'll notice the missed call from me. But for now, it appears as if I am on my own.

I exit my home and almost shudder as the cold rain splatters on to my shoulders and I begin walking. I flinch as a crack of thunder sounds from above me. nothing good comes from a storm.

"Something wicked this way comes..." I whisper to myself as some sort of half joke as I feel my phone vibrating in my back pocket. I yank it out and see Niklaus' name on my screen.

"Hello?" I ask sounding wide awake despite the sleep deprivation that I am suffering from.

"Are you okay?" He asks and I click my tongue.

"That depends on what your definition of okay is." I say as another clap of thunder rings out.

"Are you outside?" He asks sounding concerned.

"Water isn't going to melt me, Niklaus." I say and watch the lighting marr the navy blue night.

"When's the last time you slept?" He asks and I give an awkward laugh.

"It's been a few days, I haven't been counting. I am perfectly fine though." I say with a light shrug eventhough he can't see me.

"That isn't good for you. Especially after the last few weeks you've had. You need your rest, Emerald." He reminds me and I can hear the sounds of him moving.

"There isn't any rest for the wicked, not until I die at least." I respond as I keep walking.

"I'm coming to get you." He announces and I let out a somewhat high pitched hum.

"You'll do no such thing. I am soaked and I refuse to damage the interior of a vehicle because I decided to walk in the rain." I say with a tone of finality.

"I don't care about the car, you need to sleep. I know you won't do it if your left unsupervised." He announces and I roll my eyes.

"I've survived worse." I state as I continue walking.

"And I intend for you to keep surviving." He responds and I groan.

"Sleeping is a waste of my time. I NEED to figure out my premonition." I say and it's now his turn to groan.

"Myself and my siblings are more than capable of protecting ourselves." He reminds me.

"I am fully aware of that but something seems off about this one. Like someone is going to die and they aren't going to stay dead. It doesn't make sense." I say as I hear a car start in the background.

"Why doesn't it make sense?"

"Because it felt like a permanent death. That there was no coming back from whatever happened."

"And I'm worried about this ominous feeling that I have that whoever dies isn't staying dead."

"Why is that concerning, isn't that what you want?"

"No, because the only idea I have about raising the dead is from a spell that I've only heard rumors about. A spell that is very ancient and very dangerous." I respond quietly.

"How dangerous?"

"The only research I have done has shown that the witch or warlock performing the spell has almost always died."

"If one of us dies, you are not doing any sort of resurrection spell." Niklaus says in a tone of finality.

"If you happen to be the one who dies, I refuse to let you stay dead."

"I'm no good if you're dead."

"If it's one of your siblings I'm still doing it. They'd do the same if they could for me."

"You are not going to do a spell that could put your own life at risk."

"I wasn't asking for your permission." I say as calmly as I can manage.

"It will take a lot more than a spell to kill me. I could do it if I did my research." I say as his car pulls up and he stares at me as I climb inside. My hair drips down my back as I stare back at Niklaus. Without a word, he leans over and kisses me. The first kiss since the day we moved here.


	15. Chapter 15

Fall 1858

I step towards the small fruit cart and pick up an apple and stare at it's shiny surface. August always seems to want apple tarts the second the leaves begin changing. I promised him one, seeing as I appear to be the only one with any sort of culinary ability. I pick out four more decent sized apples and hand them to the vendor. I had her a small wad of cash, far over their actual price. But I noticed the small undernourished boy hiding admist her skirts.

"No change." I tell her with a small smile and her eyes widen in wonder.

"Are you sure, miss?" She asks unable to believe and I nod warmly. Her eyes light up excitedly as she thanks me. I walk slowly from the market, dropping the apples into my canvas bag. I stop at a small store that sells crystals and jewelry, admiring the remarkanly large piece of lapis lazuli displayed in the window. I consider purchasing it for a moment before a necklace made from the same stone catches my eye.

I pass into the store, and the man behind the counter hardly glances my way.

"Excuse me?" I ask politely and he looks up at me with a disdainful sigh.

"What is it?" He sneers and I'm taken aback.

"I'd like to purchase the lapis lazuli necklace you have in your window." I say through gritted teeth.

"Does your husband know you're out spending his money?" The man barks at me and I take a step back in surprise.

"I'm not married." I state calmly as he rolls his eyes.

"Then perhaps you should have kept your legs closed and you'd have a husband by now." He remarks and my jaw drops. Before I can react, I storm from the small jewelry shop.

When I arrive home, I can't stop pacing back and forth in anger.

"Emerald, is everything okay?" August asks me and I throw a dark glare over my shoulder.

"The jeweler accused me of being a whore! Of course everything is not okay!" I yell and feel the hot tears slide down my face. August's eyes widen in shock at my statement.

"Are you sure that's what he meant?"

"He told me that if I had kept my legs closed I'd have a husband by now." I say between sobs and I watch as August's face darkens.

"We can't do anything now. But I promise you he will regret saying that to you." August says and takes a deep breath.

"Do you think youu'll manage to calm down before our guests arrive? Fletcher and I could probably stall, but I don't think they'd be too appreciative of seeing a sobbing woman in our house." August asks as I scrub the tears from my cheeks.

"I'll be fine. Who are we having for dinner tonight?"

"The Mikaelsons. New to town."

"The Mikaelsons, as in the family of Originals?"

"It's good to see Father's lessons also stuck with you. The importance of who these people are was lost on Fletcher."

"Good lord, we certainly don't want to make enemies of them. Fletcher had better behave himself." I grumble as I head for the stairs.

"How long until they arrive?"

"We have about three hours."

"Good thing I've already started on your apple tarts." I respond as I climb the stairs.

I stand at the head of the table and stare at the flowers adorning the center of our table. Something about them isn't right, until the scent of vervain hits me. In a panic, I pluck the flowers from the table.

"What are you doing?" Fletcher asks and I shoot him a glare.

"Our centerpiece has vervain in it." I say and his eyes widen.

"I'm going to swap it with some of the roses from my garden." I say and dump the flowers off the back porch when I'm outside. I walk to my roses that are a deep crimson that match the dress that I am wearing. I pluck the prettiest of them and walk them into the house and place them in a vase. As I'm placing the vase back at the center of the table, I hear August's voice wafting down the hall to me. I adjust a few wine glasses to perfection and step back from the table as August enters the dining room. The Mikaelsons enter followed by Fletcher.

"And this is our sister, Emerald." August says and gestures to me.

"Hello." I greet them with a smile and I can feel the lighter haired one appraising me.

"Dinner will be served in half an hour. My sister tends a lovely garden in the back, we'll have drinks brought out." He says as one of the servants disappear into the kitchen. Fletcher leads our company outside and I follow behind as Fletcher brags about the history of our house.

We step outside into the blooming colors of my garden. My pride being the crimson garden roses lining the perimeter of the yard. Towards one back corner is a large weeping willow and beneath it a wrought iron bench. In the adjacent corner is a large gazebo stained a fabulous cherry color.

"My sister prides herself on her ability to garden." Fletcher says and glances at me.

"A life lived in black and white is a life wasted." I respond and walk to one of my rose bushes.

"It's beautiful out here." Rebekah Mikaelson says taking in her surroundings.

"Like our own piece of paradise." August says and then the shattering of glass interupts us. I jerk my head around to see a large blackbird twitching pathetically on the ground. Before I can be stopped, I find myself rushing to it. Dark blood seeps onto the grass beneath it and I sigh sadly.

"Emerald! Don't touch it."

"It's suffering." I respond to whichever of my brothers said that. Without thinking I reach out and touch the bird. It's feathers feel like satin beneath my finger tips and then I feel a warmth rise out of my chest and down my hand before concentrating at the point where my fingers meet the bird. After a few seconds, the bird's head twitches excitedly before it spirngs to its feet. It ruffles its feathers and squaks at me before taking flight and perching itself in the weeping willow. The blood beneath the bird is gone, not even a speck of it on the grass. I turn to face my brothers with a look of pure shock on my face. Fletcher looks silently angry and over his shoulder I can see the wheels in Niklaus Mikaelson's head turning.

"You're family are witches and warlocks." He announces looking between the three of us.

"Not a very powerful family." Fletcher attempts to lie and Kol scoffs.

"Your sister just brought a bird back from the brink of death. I'd hardly say you lack power." He says and August tenses.

"The bird was suffering. No living creature deserves to suffer." I say and cross my arms over my chest.

"We aren't trying to make enemies." August says putting himself between myself and the Mikaelsons.

"You wouldn't want me as an enemy." Niklaus says and glances at me again.

"I'm sure we wouldn't, which is why we don't intend to make enemies of any of you." I say and my brothers turn and look at me.

"Your sister is very naive." He says and I can't help but to roll my eyes.

"I am far from naive, Niklaus Mikaelson." I respond and walk back into the house I can feel all eyes on me.

Hours after the rather tense dinner Fletcher finds me standing on our back porch in the dark.

"I hope that went well, considering the tension between you and Niklaus."

"I'd hardly call that tension, he distrusts us when he doesn't even know us."

"But something gives me reason to believe that they haven't exactly had the best experiences with our kind."

"But we aren't like the witches they're used to. First of all, we are far more powerful, and secondly we have more respect."

"You can't change him, Emerald. He's been set in his ways for longer than you've been alive."

"Who said anything about changing him? I just intend to alter his world view a little."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"He's intrigued by us, he isn't going to let us just go about our lives as normal. I'll have plenty of chances to show him that we have absolutely no intentions of doing any sort of harm to him or his family. We have our own issues to deal with."


	16. Chapter 16

December 1858

The doors to the ballroom swing open as the next set of guests arrive. My heart almost skips a beat, and a wave of sadness washes over me when it's not Niklaus.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think my sister has caught feelings for Niklaus Mikaelson." Fletcher says over my shoulder and I tense.

"You're wrong, brother." I remark and glance around the room. The Christmas trees twinkle beautifully and everyone seems very merry.

"From what I can tell, he seems infatuated with you." Fletcher says and I struggle not to roll my eyes as Charles Laurent approaches us.

"Emerald Baxter, can I steal you from your brother for a dance?" He asks with a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"I suppose that I could spare my sister for a few minutes." Fletcher responds as I take Charles' hand.

As the waltz begins, I feel Charles pull me just a touch too close.

"It's a lovely party." He says in a voice that makes my hair stand on end, but I shake off the feeling.

"We try, there's no sense in throwing a party if you aren't going to do it right." I say as we twirl and out of the corner of my eye, I catch sight of Niklaus' figure. Suddenly, I cannot wait for this waltz to end.

"I intend to ask your father for permission to being courting you." He says suddenly, and I feel myself falter.

"What ever happened to Elyse?" I ask, eventhough it was in poor taste.

"She became boring to me." He responds and I balk at the statement.

"You broke off an engagement because she became boring to you?" I say in shock.

"You're far more desirable and interesting than she was." He says and I scoff.

"Perhaps you should reconsider asking my father's permission." I say angrily and jerk myself away from him and he chuckles.

"You act as if your opinion even matters." He practically calls after me as I cross the room to a vacant corner. Anger tingles up my spine as I force myself to slow my breathing.

Later that week, I find myself in the attic, a grimoire in front of me. Spells I'm not the most familiar with sit in front of me, I jump and snap the book closed when another set of footsteps enter the room.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's another witch's grimoire." Fletcher says gesturing to the book in my hand.

"And also if I'm not mistaken, our father has just given both Charles Laurent and Niklaus Mikaelson permission to court you." He announces and a strange mix of fear and excitedness washes through me.

Present Day

I snap from the daydream due to the sound of the thunderous footsteps falling down the hallway towards me. The door to our small library flies open, the faces of my brothers loom behind it.

"You have a summons from the Council." Flecther says breathlessly and I spring to my feet.

"Why could I possibly be given a summons?" I ask sounding confused.

"You're being charged with murder." August says and I stare at them confused.

"I haven't murdered anyone?" I ask and my voice falls.

"Esther Mikaelson. They seem to believe you murdered Esther Mikaelson in cold blood." Fletcher announces and I groan.

"That means the Mikaelsons are going to be summoned to testify." I say and squeeze the bridge of my nose lightly.

"How long have I got? Seeing as we should probably brief them on who the council is." I say.

"We have a weel." Fletcher announces and before we can continue our conversation another storm of footsteps fall upon us.

"What is the Council?" Elijah's voice asks as my brothers move into the library.

"They're the ones responsible for keeping the balance amongst us. The hold trials and dole punishments based upon the crime." August explains calmly.

"And unfortunately, I've been charged with murder." I say and fall back into a chair.

"What does that mean?" Rebekah asks and I sigh.

"It means that if they find me guilty, they strip me of my immortality and burn me at the stake." I respond and cross my arms.

"I thought your mother discovered a spell?" Elijah asks and Fletcher chuckles.

"It's jus t the story we came up with, the Council tends to dislike it when others know of our existence." He says and throws me a disdainful look.

"What does it mean, that we've been summoned?" Niklaus asks.

"It means you've been called to testify as to whether or not I murdered your mother or killed her in defense of either myself or others. They'll put you under a simple truth spell so that you cannot lie." I say and sit up as everyone settles into chairs.

"And then comes the pool..." I say my voice trailing off, bristling at the thought of being dropped into that pool.

"The pool?" Kol asks sounding confused.

"A witch or warlock being accused of a crime will be magically bound at the wrists and ankles and the dropped into a pool of enchanted water. Should he or she float it means that they are not guilty of the crime that they are being accused of. Should they sink, it means that the person is guilty and should be punished accordingly." August says as I pick at the seam of my shirt.

"Unfortunately for Emerald, she nearly drowned as a child. She's had a fear of water ever since." Fletcher says and looks at me sadly.

"We have a week until the trial... Which could very well be my last week alive." I say in a surprisingly emotionless voice.

"There's no possible way that they'd find you guilty. Esther literally kidnapped Fletcher and I, and was torturing us. That should be evidence enough, not including the fact that the woman was scheming to kill her own childrem." August says angrily.

"You know the Council as well as I do, August, they don't tend to have the most sound logic. "I respond and lean back into my chair.

"You're not going to die." Fletcher says and I just shrug.

"For once, we cannot be entirely certain."


	17. Chapter 17

The rope that binds my wrists itches ever so slightly as I stand bare footed in front of the Council. The iciness of the dark marble floors seeps into the pads of my feet. My hair hangs limply on either side of my face, the ends barely brushing against the muddled grey linen of the shapeless dress I was given.

The Council forbids any of the accused to dress in anything other than shapeless grey masses. The binding at my wrists is something that they seem to have added for their benefit. When I was child, I was brought to the Council so that my magic might be tested. So that we could see where it naturally flowed from. That day, I learned that the Council feared very little. That day I learned that they feared me.

I'm what they liked to call a mirror. I manage to absorb a lot of the magic that is used against me. Hence why it is incredibly hard to kill me, those little bits of spells and magic I manage to absorb and eventually will be able to reflect back.

That's why the council is on edge. Too much exposure to the pool and the tides will have turned. I won't need enchanted waters to be able to discern someone's guilt.

However, I will credit the Council with this, during trials they muffle the accused against the testimonies. Unable to hear a thing, the accused cannot prolong the trial by interrupting and attempting to change the narrative.

The sensation of a hand on the small of my back wakes me from my thoughts and I glance around the room. Across the cavernous courtroom I see my brothers looking at me with panic in my eyes. Niklaus manages to thinly veil his own panic behind a mask of indifference.

The hand on my back guides me roughly to the pool and without a seconds hesitation shoved me in. The coldness of the water shocks my lungs and the rest of my body soon follows. I remain suspended for a full minute, neither floating nor sinking. The sound of my own heartbeat fills my ears before I feel my body slowly begin drifting up towards the surface.

My head breaches the surface and I immediately inhale, gasping painfully as my lungs burn. I float at the surface as the Council leave the chambers without a word. After a moment of silence, my brothers practically sprint for the pool and then stop at the edge. I place my hands on the still ice cold marble and hoist myself from the water. The linen dress clings to my body and my now sipping wet hair clings to my face as I shiver ever so slightly.

"They just shoved you in without a warning." Elijah remarks as if it was inhuman of them to do that.

"It ensures that if the accused is in fact guilty they do not have the time to attempt an escape." I respond through chattering teeth.

"I honestly thought that you were going to sink when you were just suspended." Fletcher announces as he places a hand in my shoulder and squeezes.

"I'd like to leave. I don't want to be among the Council any longer than what's necessary." I say.

"The next thing we know, they might be attempting to turn me into their own private assassin."

"You have assassins?" Kol asks glancing at me and I shrug.

"Any society worth it's weight has them."

"Emerald would just be perhaps the most effective. If she doesn't have an attachment to you she doesn't fear hurting you."

"And after the Council heard what I did to your mother, it won't be long before they're sending out letters attempting to persuade me to do that to someone else." I say as we step from the room.

"If they could figure out how to strip me of mortal emotions permanently, I'd become their perfect little weapon." I say as I run a hand through my soaked hair to work out the knots.

"What state are we in?" Kol says as he looks around at the mountains, the smell of honeysuckle wafts up to us.

"West Virginia." August answers and glances at me with a small smile.

"Otherwise known as home to us." Fletcher responds and I start practically sprinting up the dirt path. I still remember my way around, even if we lived here long before West Virginia broke off from Virginia.

"Where are you going?" Klaus calls out to me and I turn around. I bounce on the balks of my feet excitedly.

"Home." I say as I tear up the dirt road towards my childhood home. I crest a small hill, and my excitement multiples as my childhood home comes into view. Still as elegant as it's always been.

I stand and wait for the others on the wrap around porch. August finds me first, panting ever so slightly.

"Jesus I forgot how quick you are." He says in between breaths. After a moment the Mikaelsons come into view and the sound of Kol's laughter is carried to us. Suddenly, every muscle in my body tenses and then they all relax at the same time causing me to tumble onto the dark cherry stained wood of the porch.

"What the hell?" August says as he pulls me up, my body shakes slightly and I stare at my hands.

"Somethings wring here. Something is very very wrong." I say to August and with the palm of my hand very near to his chest I send him flying backwards without a touch.

The doors to our home swing open, the shadows daring me to cross the threshold. Without looking back, I cross into the icy cold of the shadows. The door slams shut behind me with a loud bang and the feeling of uneasiness settles into my stomach.

Perhaps it was wrong of me to enter by myself. Or maybe the house that saw so much magic is angry at being left.

"Oh come on old girl, you know we didn't want to leave you." I call out to the open air and the energy shifts so slightly.

"We've missed you. And I'm sorry we left. But we brought others that want to see you." I tell and the shadows lighten up and the door swings open.

The clan behind me flood into the house, August and Fletcher look around frantically for the threat.

"There's no one here. She was just mad at us for leaving her." I say as the house warms and becomes inviting.

"A house thats seen the magic she has tends to absorb some of it."


End file.
